Nightmare: The Musical
by Mr. Monday
Summary: Joshua has three days to make sure that he can run Shibuya successfully in time for a Game that will be evaluated by the Angels. Instead of listening to reason he trusts a group of weirdos and decides to warp Shibuya's Game into a musical.
1. A Muscial

_Mr. Monday: This is the greatest and best fic in the world, Nightmare._

_Disclaimer: I don't own TWEWY or any of the songs that appear in this story. I do own the plot and the OCs, except for one OC who is owned by….No one really._

Chapter 1, A Musical:

"In one week two weeks Angels will be coming to your city for an inspection. If you are able to show that you can run the UG without any fuck-ups we will not erase your city-An Angel." Hanekoma read the letter to Joshua.

"Why would they want to erase Shibuya?" The pissed off Composer asked.

"Because you almost erased it yourself a few days ago." Hanekoma reminded the Composer.

The Producer and Composer were in the Wildkat in the UG, Joshua had been asked to meet him there fearlier that day.

"So what do we have to do to save the city?" Joshua.

"Well, we should probably have Kariya act as the Conductor, Uzuki could be the Game Master, promote that one band to…"

"Band?" A new voice interrupted Hanekoma.

"Yeah three Reapers are in a band or something." Hanekoma shrugged, he didn't really care all that much about their band it was just easier than remembering their names. "Wait who said that?" He realized that he didn't recognize the voice.

There were three people standing in front of the Wildkat, one was an older man wearing a black-and-white pinstripe suit, the other was a girl wearing a gothic dress with blonde hair, and the third was a man with fluffy black hair wearing a button-up shirt that wasn't completely buttoned-up. The weird thing about it was that they weren't just standing in the street, they were posing.

"Who the hell are you?" Joshua asked, preparing to kill the oddly dressed group.

"Who we are isn't important. What really matters is your city." The older man pulled up a chair and sat a little too close for Joshua's comfort. "I had a city once, but the Angels erased like they will yours."

"Not if we have a successful Game." The annoyed Hanekoma interjected, but was quickly ignored.

"You see young man, the Angels don't just want a game, they want a performance!" The man shouted in an overly dramatic voice.

"No actually I'm an Angel and they really just want to make sure that Joshua can actually be a functioning Composer." Hanekoma continued his attempts at reason.

"So, to save the city of Shibuya you must turn a Game into….A musical!" The strange man shouted again, the shouting was really starting to annoy Hanekoma.

"Alright, but who are you guys?" Joshua asked,.

"Well, my name's Ketsueki." The old man offered Joshua his hand.

"I'm Kurohime." The girl added.

"I'm Albatross." The second man added.

"Right, well how about you guys just go." Hanekoma offered.

"Actually I was hoping to be the Conductor and stage manager of Shibuya." Brad said.

"Absolutely." Joshua said.

"Not?" Hanekoma pleaded hopefully, but he was once again ignored.

"Wonderful." The man replied smoothly.

"This is a really bad idea." Hanekoma sighed, knowing that Joshua wasn't going to listen to reason.

_Mr. Monday: Alright, first chapter down, the next one will_ _be where events start actually happening._


	2. The Meeting

_Mr. Monday: And so it begins. Oh yeah, for the sake of shit just happening, there will be a lot of OOC in the story._

Chapter 2, The Meeting:

"Absolutely not." Was Neku's response when Joshua asked him to play the Game again, while also singing.

"But I thought that you loved me?" Joshua jokingly tried to convince his friend.

"I'll do it." Rhyme said.

"I'm gonna agree with Phones yo." Beat said.

"I can't do it Joshua, I get stage fright." Shiki said.

Earlier Joshua had appeared in front of them and took them back to the Dead God's Pad to ask them, although the Composer thought that for some reason they would all agree to it without needing to be convinced.

"Well, at least Rhyme actually cares about me." Joshua walked over to put his arm around Rhyme's shoulders.

Hanekoma had been watching them in the back of the room, expecting Neku and Beat to say no and hoping that the others would too. He sighed, got up, and walked over to Joshua.

"Joshua, why don't you just take a seat right over there?" Hanekoma pointed to a nearby seat.

Joshua chuckled, then sat down.

"They had to go through the Game for three weeks, you can't ask them to do it again with that much pressure while also having to constantly sing with that Reaper band." Hanekoma explained to th Composer, who wasn't entirely listening.

"The band wouldn't have to follow them. Joshua has complete control over the city, he can change the appearance and laws of the UG if he wants to." Ketsueki said, apparently he had also been listening to the conversation.

"Since when?" Hanekoma asked.

"Observe." Ketsueki snapped his fingers, with no visible results.

"That did absolutely nothing." Hanekoma stated flatly.

"Oh really Mr. Hanekoma? Why don't you just tell me how you feel about me then?" Ketsueki asked, faking shock.

"Well, I think you're an untrustworthy creep." Hanekoma said rather bluntly.

"And what do you want me to do?" Ketsueki smiled wickedly.

"Well I want you to **hit the road Jack, and don't you come back no more. **What the hell? Did I just hear music?" Hanekoma realized that in midsentence he began singing along to a beat with seemingly no source.

"Indeed." Ketsueki replied smugly.

"That was pretty freaky yo." Beat said.

"So are you children willing to cooperate, I guarantee the singing will come naturally." Ketsueki explained.

"Still no." Neku once again shot down the idea without even considering it.

"Listen you little brats, if you don't join the fucking Game and sing some fucking songs then the Angels will erase you and everyone you know." Lisa, who was also apparently listening secretly to the conversation warned them angrily.

"Then get someone else to do it." Neku suggested.

"You're the best Player we have Neku. And besides, you wouldn't actually need to kill the Game Master, you just need to sing a big finale-type song with him, bow, and then leave." There was a hint of desperation in Joshua's voice as he explained the ridiculous concept to Neku.

Shiki meanwhile, had become convinced once she realized the seriousness of the situation.

"Come on Neku, would you do it for me?" Shiki attempted to help Joshua.

"Fine." Neku finally caved in. "But just make the Objectives easy and try to limit the amount of singing I have to do." Neku demanded.

"Of course dear." Joshua said, regaining his typical smirk.

"Tomorrow is rehearsal, I expect you all to be here at eight in the morning." Ketsueki announced in a slightly commanding voice.

The group of four had gone home, and currently Neku was laying down in bed, trying to get some sleep, although he found it hard to knowing that starting tomorrow he would have to begin all the crap that he was hoping to never do again.

"Tomorrow I should tell Shiki how I feel, just in case." Neku thought to himself.

He had been meaning to tell Shiki that he loved her, or at least he thought he did, but he was never able to before. He always convinced himself that he would have all the time in the world but now he wasn't so sure.

"So Joshua, do you think you're ready to put on a show next week?" Ketsueki asked a young man.

Ketsueki and the young man were sitting at the table in the Dead God's Pad, both drinking whiskey.

"Oh definitely. I'm gonna steal the show and steal his girl." The young man replied.

The boy looked similar to Neku, although he had darker hair, a green beanie with the word Chocolate on it, and he had a black goatee, which was visible because he dressed nothing like Neku.

"Then the Players will be defeated and the Angels will erase the city." Ketsueki laughed, which confused the Neku look-alike, although he liked fitting in, so he started laughing too.

_Mr. Monday: I lied, it turns out the action does not start in this chapter. Next chapter will be the first full length song instead of a segment from a blues song. Oh yeah, even if you think this story sucks (and you do) at least tell me that in a review. Or if you actually like it also tell me that in a review._


	3. Rehearsals

_Mr. Monday: Two chapters, two reviews, one good one bad. That's a pretty good start. Anyways, this chapter will have two songs, one by Oingo Boingo, and the other from the Rocky Horror Picture Show._

Chapter 3, Rehearsals:

"Hey Joshua, what do you think of that girl?" Kurohime asked the Composer.

She, Joshua, and Albatross were sitting at the Dead God's Pad, waiting for Ketsueki, Uzuki, Kariya, and the Players to show up. Hanekoma had made it clear that he wanted no part in any of this.

"Who?" Joshua replied, not really all that interested.

"The young one Rhyme isn't it?" She sounded a bit mischievous.

"Umm…I don't know, she's a nice kid." Joshua still maintained disinterest in the conversation.

"Well do you like her?" Kurohime and Albatross both had huge grins at this point.

"What do you mean by that? She's a little girl." Joshua started sounding defensive and a bit nervous.

"And how do you feel about little girls?" Kurohime kept questioning him.

Neku, Shiki, Rhyme, and Beat and all agreed to walk to meet the Composer and new Conductor together, and along the way they ran into Uzuki and Kariya, who were in the RG for some reason.

"What the hell? We have to sing?" Was Uzuki's immediate reaction when the soon-to-be Players informed the Reapers of what was going on.

"Sounds like a pain." Kariya shrugged.

When they got through the sewers they were surprised to see that Joshua had apparently already began singing.

"**I love little girls they make me feel so good. I love little girls they make me feel so bad. When they're around they make me feel like I'm the only guy in town. I love little girls they make me feel so good." **

The group of six couldn't really say anything, they weren't exactly sure how to respond. Shiki and Uzuki's jaw dropped, Rhyme looked incredibly confused, Neku and Kariya were both staring blankly at the singing Composer, and Beat looked extremely pissed off.

"**They don't care if I'm a one-way mirror. They're not frightened by my cold exterior. They don't ask me questions. They don't want the story. They don't look for answers. They just want to hold me."**

Beat had heard enough, he ran over the singing Composer and socked him, stopping the singing.

"Thank you so much!' Joshua sounded genuinely grateful to get punched, and even attempted to hug Beat.

"You better stay away from my little sister yo." Beat warned the Composer.

"Umm…Yeah…About that." A wave of embarrassment came over Joshua when he realized they had just walked in on him singing a song about pedophilia. "They made me do it!" He accused Albatross and Kurohime, who were laughing uncontrollably.

"Why didn't you just stop singing?" It sounded like Neku was making fun of Joshua, although it was a bit hard to tell because he maintained a montone.

"I can't. There's like a weird power in the air that makes you keep singing." Joshua explained, although it sounded completely stupid.

"Uh huh." Sarcasm was one of the few emotions that you could detect in Neku's voice.

"So we have to sing without thinking about it? What a pain in the ass." Kariya sighed.

"Correct!" A vaguely flamboyant voice shouted.

Ketsueki walked into the room, one hand holding a rolled-up paper and the other around the shoulder of a teenager with a striking resemblance to Neku. It looked like Ketsueki might have been wearing make-up.

"Hello, I'm the new Conductor and stage manager of Shibuya, Ketsueki Mikoto." Ketsueki introduced himself to Kariya.

Ketsueki offered his hand to the Reaper, but the latter didn't shake it, so Ketsueki turned his hand to Uzuki instead.

"And who is this beautiful lady?" Ketsueki smiled in an attempt to flirt with Uzuki.

"My name's Uzuki you creep." Uzuki also refused to shake Ketsueki's hand.

"Who are those two?" Kariya pointed to Albatross and Sasaki, who were once again posing for some odd reason.

"We're Albatross and Kurohime Sasaki." They spoke in unison, which was sort of strange.

"What kind of stupid bitch of a mom names their kid Albatross?" Uzuki scoffed, which obviously upset the Reaper siblings.

"Wait a minute, Sasaki?" Shiki had the feeling that she had seen Albatross and Kurohime before, and now she knew why. "You're models for that one clothing brand." She sound a little excited.

"Darkstar." They said in unison again, although both sounded fairly annoyed that Shiki didn't remember the clothing brand.

Meanwhile, Neku had been glaring at the new boy, while the latter seemed amused by this.

"Yo Phones, that guy looks like you." Beat whispered, although from the tone of his voice it was obvious that he thought that this was a big secret.

"That's because he's my-"

"Cousin." Neku was unable to finish his sentence because his 'cousin' interrupted him.

"I guess you could say that." Neku muttered bitterly.

"Oh how rude of me, I haven't introduced the Game Master to you. This is Masaru Sakuraba." Ketsueki announced.

Instead of offering his hand like Ketsueki Masaru just sort of waved to everyone, except Shiki.

"Hello ma'am." He did offer his hand to her, which she took. Instead of shaking it he kissed her hand. "What's your name then?" He asked.

"My name's Shiki." She said, she blushed a little.

"Are all of the Reapers perverts?" Neku asked, annoyed by Masaru.

"Well, actually Neku there are worse things than treating women nicely." Masaru said. "Like grand theft auto, or killing people." He suggested.

"Masaru don't you have somewhere to be?" Joshua had been silently watching the conversation, he ahd already met all of the Reapers, including Neku's 'cousin.'

"Right you are sir." Masaru walked away from the group and out of the room.

"So, now that you're all here, we need to practice your singing." Ketsueki said.

"Absolutely not." Kariya sounded similar to Neku.

"Don't worry, you two don't actually matter in this Game. Albatross and Kurohime will be replacing you." Ketsueki informed them.

"We're better than you." Albatross taunted them.

Uzuki didn't actually want to be a part of it, but being the smugness in Albatross' voice pissed her off.

"Now shoo." Ketsueki waved them out of the room like they were animals.

Kariya shrugged and left, and Uzuki begrudgingly followed.

"So what do they have to do?" Joshua said, sounding slightly nervous.

"Well you want this to be the best performance ever right?" Ketsueki asked.

"Yeah!" Joshua was clearly excited.

"Then those two are going to need the most work." Ketsueki pointed to Neku and Beat. "I can already tell they're going to hold us back."

"Alright Neku, start singing." Joshua ordered Neku.

"Can't Beat start first?" Neku groaned.

"No, you start Beat follows." Ketsueki snapped. "So Neku, how do you feel?"

Neku sighed, then suddenly started uncontrollably singing.

"**The sword of Damocles is hanging over my head, and I've got a feeling someone's gonna be cutting the thread. Oh, wo is me, my life is a misery. Oh, can't you see that I'm at a start of a pretty big downer? " **Joshua smirked at the singing and dancing Neku, who was obviously pretty embarrassed.

"**I woke up this morning with a start when I fell out of bed. And left from my dreaming was a feeling of un-nameable dread. My high is low, I'm dressed with no place to. And all I know is that I'm at a start of a pretty big downer." **Beat sang the next verse, which caused his little sister to start laughing.

"**The sword of Damocles is hanging over my head. And I have a feeling that someone's gonna be cutting the thread. Oh, woe is me, my life is a misery. Oh, can't you see that I'm at a start of a pretty big downer?" **Neku, without trying to, took over the third verse.

Now that the song was over both boys look equally confused and embarrassed.

"That was messed up yo." Beat commented to Neku.

"I wasn't able to control my body." Neku said angrily.

Ketsueki began clapping for the two boys, which they didn't seem to care for.

"Bravo! You two did better than I thought you would." He shouted, which was completely unnecessary because they were right next to him.

"It's alright brother, you didn't sound that terrible." Rhyme tried to cheer Beat up.

"Alright, so you four have to that, except seven times, and on stage, and in front of Angels." Joshua explained. "That shouldn't be too hard right?" He seemed to hear 'yes' despite the fact that that wasn't the answer he got from them.

"So how do we get to the UG? Is there like some type of portal or something?" It was obvious by the tone of her voice that she didn't want to die again.

"Ah yes, Kurohime will be taking care of that. Ketsueki explained.

Kurohime walked over to them, stared blankly at them for a few seconds, before pulling out a revolver and shooting all four of them.

"So tomorrow they'll be a part of the performance?" Joshua asked.

"Yes, Masaru will send them to stages that the siblings have been setting up all over town and they'll have to do something involving a song." Ketsueki explained.

"Why do we need the band if the music plays itself?" Joshua asked, remembering hat Ketsueki had told him about 777's band.

"On the final day, instead of fighting the Game Master they'll all perform a finale together, with the band." Ketsueki explained.

"Sounds great." Jopshua didn't realize how dumb that plan actually was.

_Mr. Monday: So that was the first (mostly) complete song. Next chapters will have more. _


	4. In the Soul

_Mr. Monday: A combination of Skate 3, homework, and lack of internet has kept me from updating this. Anyways, this song isn't from a musical, but it was in a rock opera, and that's basically a musical. However, there will be no skinheads or giant talking buttholes in this story._

Chapter 4, In the Soul:

"Composer?" The voice of a woman, who sounded very annoyed, demanded.

"That would be me." Joshua replied.

Two Angels had arrived in the secret UG Repaer base a minute ago. One took on the appearance of a woman with short red hair, while the other appeared to be an older man with long blonde hair. Both were wearing white robes, and had large gold wings on their backs, which Joshua clearly envied.

"Conductor?" The woman once again demanded, she hated the fact that she had been sent to watch Shibuya.

"Me!" As Ketsueki said this he struck an overly-dramatic pose.

"And, finally…Game Master?" She finished.

"Yo." Was Masaru's only response.

"Where are the Players?" The man asked, he had a creepy sort of voice.

"They're at the Crossing I'm guessing." Masaru replied.

Neku and Shiki had already partnered up, and so did Beat and Rhyme.

"Are we the only Players?" Rhyme asked.

"I'm guessing, Joshua probably couldn't convince anyone else to go along with an idea this stupid." Neku bitterly replied.

"That's whack yo." Beat said.(1)

The familiar beeping and pain in the hands indicated that the Objective had come in.

"Go to the stage at the 104 Building and perform an opening number, fail and face erasure.-The Reapers." Shiki was the first one to get her cellphone out, and read the message to her friends.

The group of four walked through the Shibuya UG, all wishing that they didn't have to involuntarily sing in front of Angels who would erase the city if anything didn't go right. When they got to their location they were surprised to see that where the 104 building once stood there was instead a large stage with a red curtain, and on one of the buildings was a balcony with two seats, occupied by the confused Angels.

"What the hell is going on here?" The man asked his partner.

The two had been told to go there by the young Game Master, as he told them that would be where they would go according to the Objective. What they didn't expect was a stage in the middle of the city.

The Players were also pretty confused, not realizing that this could be done in a day.

"How do you think they did that?" Shiki asked.

"Well, if they can make us sing, they could probably do anything." Neku replied, deciding not to question anything that happened anymore.

Albatross and Kurohime walked up behind the group of four.

"You little brats better get up on that stage and do a damn good song." Albatross ordered.

The Players didn't move, so Kurohime shoved them up onto the stage. Immediately the curtains were drawn, and the Players stood frozen on stage, not quite sure what they should do. They hadn't really rehearsed anything, Beat and Neku were the only ones who had actually sung anything, and they had to be forced into it. They stood frozen for a few seconds, until finally a loud guitar came out of nowhere. The group of four were startled by the sudden music, and the Angels were clearly confused. After a few minutes of guitar Neku decided to improve lyrics.

"**So ya, thought ya, might like to go to the show." **Once again it came naturally to the teen.

"**To feel the warm thrill of confusion, that space cadet glow." **Shiki continued, although she was very surprised that she was able to do it, despite seeing Neku, Beat, and Joshua do it.

The Angels hadn't really expected the Players to perform for them, it had literally never been done by anyone ever. The confusion was visible on their faces, and Rhyme picked up on this.

"**Tell me is something eluding you sunshine? Is this not what you expected to see?" **She wasn't all that surprised by the unnatural singing, she had expected it.

"**If you want to find out what's up with this Game, you'll just have to wait out the next days!" **Beat shouted the final lyrics, and there was more explosive guitar.

"**Lights! Roll the sound effects! Action!" **Masaru, who had been watching from backstage, shouted.

The Players bowed, before the curtain closed on them. Albatross, Kurohime, and Masaru approached them.

"That was great Shiki." Masaru complimented her, getting a slight blush from the girl.

"Great? I've heard better singing from gay foxes." Kurohime scoffed.

"What the hell was that?" The girl Angel demanded from the Composer.

"That was a song." Joshua replied completely deadpan.

"Yeah, we know. This a Game, not a musical, or a musical story written by a bored teenager." The male Angel replied.

"Well, we wanted to make a great impression." Joshua replied sheepishly.

"You're doing a shit job of that." The female Angel replied.

"Can't you just wait it out? It'll get better." Joshua pleaded.

Both Angels sighed.

"Fine." The female Reaper agreed, before both disappeared in a flash of gold light.

_Mr. Monday: So that ends the first day. Next one will have more plot to it involving Masaru. _

_Sadly, I have (very white) friends that actually talk like this without trying to be ironic or anything. _


	5. Shock Treatment

_Mr. Monday: So, I hate to have to do this, but I will. I wroted a story mocking Twilight that's called The Smell of Roses. In it everyone dies, and I call the main couple Tattoo and Octopussy. Anywaaaaaaaaays…The songs in this chapter are from Shock Treatment and Oingo Boingo._

Chapter 5, Shock Treatment:

The Players were still in the first day, as Ketsueki had said that he wanted to discuss the week with them personally. They were all still back stage.

"Alright, that was a good start, but you'll need to make some improvements." Ketsueki said.

Ketsueki began to make a short list of their vocal problems, but Neku couldn't concentrate. Strangely enough he saw several Noise crowding around Shiki, before he saw them all leap at her.

"Shiki watch out!" Neku tackled the girl to the ground, in his mind he was saving her certain doom.

"Yo phones what the hell was that?" Beat was the first to ask.

"Neku are you feeling alright?" Worry was evident in Rhyme's voice.

Neku had been the only one who had seen the attacking Noise.

"Neku dear are you alright?" Ketsueki used the same annoying title that Joshua did.

Neku and Shiki stood up, and Neku realized that everyone in the room was staring at him, clearly confused.

"Can't you guys see the Noise!" Neku asked defensively.

Everyone in the room shook their head, embarrassing the young Player. He was about to comment that there was something weird going on, but the Players blacked out.

"You can make him hallucinate?" Judging by the tone of Ketsueki's voice, he was impressed.

"Yep. You moved it here right?" Masaru asked the Conductor.

"Of course, dear." Ketsueki replied, the dear annoyed Masaru too.

The four Players woke up at the Scramble Crossing again. They assumed it was the Second Day, and the texts they got confirmed it.

"I'm afraid Neku isn't doing too good. Take him to the outskirts of town where there's a mental health facility and get him cured before the song. Fail and face erasure." Neku read aloud. "I'm fine though." He added.

"Neku, you tackled me because you saw imaginary Noise, you're not fine." Shiki replied, sounding worried.

The Players, including the reluctant Neku, all walked to the outskirts of Shibuya.

"Does anyone else think that maybe that was a trick or something?" Neku thought, although for some reason his friends couldn't hear him.

Neku kept trying to talk, but all his friends heard was him shouting random phrases such as apple juice, and then begin dancing around. Beat started laughing, but the others did not find Neku's apparent mental problems funny.

When they got the edge of town they saw a hospital that they didn't even know existed. They walked into the hospital and into a lobby. The walls were painted all white, the whole place smelled like disinfectant, and all the chairs were bolted to the ground. While Neku only saw Albatross standing in the room, the others saw Albatross as a young man wearing scrubs, and other nonexistent patients.

"This is the boy we got a call about?" The man asked.

"Yeah." Shiki guessed, figuring that Masaru had called before giving them the Objective.

"Right this way young man." The doctor grabbed Neku, who had apparently begun punching every chair in the room, and led him into a hallway. "It'll be about an hour, but we should be able to use shock treatment to snap him out of it.

The other three followed the 'doctor' through the halls, and a nurse eventually joined them, until Neku was led into a large room with a large cage with a chair inside of it. Neku was put into a straight jacket and forced onto the chair in the cage, while the others waited outside of it.

"What are you two doing? You're not doctors" Neku asked angrily, although only the people he was asking could hear him.

"Well Neku, you see…" Neku was the only one who heard Albatross say this. **"I'm not a loco with a motive to suture myself" **Everyone could hear Albatross sing, although to them it was the doctor. **"I've been a cynic for too many years. Playing doctor and nurse it can be good for your health. I've seen clinics with those gimmicks in Tangiers." **'The doctor' hooked up a large machine to Neku's head.

"**But if you open your heart to a smooth operator, he'll take you for all that you've got, he'll hand you a curse that will be with you later. It'll take you the way he takes off like a shoot." **Kurohime, or the nurse, began to hook the machine up to a wall.

"**You need a bit off…." **Once the machine was ready Albatross left the cage.

"**Ooooh shock treatment!" **Both doctor and nurse shouted, while also pulling a huge lever that delivered a weird shock to Neku's brain.

"**Gets you jumping like a real live wire! Need a bit of…." **Neku could tell that once they finished the verse there would be another shock, which didn't really hurt him so much as annoyed him.

"**Oooh shock treatment!" **The siblings pulled the lever again, while the other three Players watched in confusion.

"**So look out Mister, don't you blow your last resistor for a vista that'll mystify ya." **While Albatross kept singing Masaru was watching the group from a two way mirror.

"**You're blinded by romance." **Kurohime, appearing as the nurse to everybody except the Sakurabas, looked at Shiki.** "You're blinded by science. You're condition is critically grave, but don't expect mercy from such an alliance, suspicion of traditions so new wave." **Kurohime climbed onto the cage while she sang the last part.

"**You need a bit of…" **The 'doctor and nurse' approached the lever again.

"**Ooh shock treatment!" **This time everyone in the room, besides Neku, sang along while Neku was electrocuted.

"**Gets you jumping like a real live wire! You need a bit of…" **

"**Oooh shock treatment!"** Everyone was standing around the cage, watching Neku.

"**So look out Mister, don't you blow your last resistor for a sister that'll certify ya, fy ya, fy ya. You need a bit of…"**

"**Oooh shock treatment!" **More electricity went through Neku's body.

"**Gets you jumping like a real live wire! You need a bit of…"**

"**Ooooh shock treatment!" **Everyone shouted together.

"**So look out mister don't you blow your last resistor for a sister that'll certify ya, fy ya, fya ya." **Once the song was over it appeared to the other Players that Neku was let out of the straight jacket and cage, although really he wasn't.

"Well, your friend should be cured." 'The doctor' explained.

Immediately all the Players, besides the real Neku, blacked out. Masaru left the room he was in and approached Neku, who was bound in the cage still.

"Well well well brother, it seems that the roles have been reversed." Masaru taunted Neku.

"What the hell is going on here?" Neku demanded.

"Well, it seems that you were right about me, I am insane. I can make people hallucinate, change their perception of reality." Masaru explained.

"So you did this so you could get pay back by putting me in a fake asylum."

Masaru chuckled. "Neku you think so small, it will get much worse than you can imagine." And with that the Game Master left, leaving a very confused Neku to be watched over by Albatross and Kurohime.

_Mr. Monday: Damn, I hated the way that chapter turned out. But it was necessary, not just so I could reference Shock Treatment, but for the general plot. But yes, considering everyone could sing and I'm ignoring plot holes._


	6. Fucking Magnets

_Mr. Monday: If it matters to anyone (and it doesn't) I read the script of Revenge of the Old Queen online yesterday (I write these chapters in a day by the way) and from what I read it would have been fucking awesome._

Chapter 6, Fucking Magnets:

Ketsueki and Joshua were sitting in the Dead God's Pad, Ketsueki was drinking a bottle of vodka, while Joshua looked incredibly unsettled.

"Where the hell's your Game Master!" Joshua demanded. It had been at least two hours since the Players had woken up, and no Objective had come yet.

"Relax Joshua, I'm sure he's just trying to find something interesting for the Players to do." Ketsueki attempted to reassure Joshua, although the Conductor had full knowledge of Masaru's plan to replace Neku. "In the meanwhile have a drink." Ketsueki offered Joshua a different bottle of vodka.

Beat, Rhyme, Shiki, and Masaru were all sitting at Scramble Crossing in complete silence. No one knew Masaru was in fact himself, because he was now goatee-less and wearing Neku's clothes. After too many minutes of waiting for the Objective (Masaru was trying to find a way to get alone so he could text it to them) Beat decided to start a conversation by asking a question that had been on his mind for awhile.

"Fucking magnets," The teenage boy stated "How do they work?"

The other three stared at Beat, who didn't seem to realize how stupid he sounded.

"And is my sister looks like me a miracle?" He continued.

"Was that even a sentence?" MasaNeku asked.

No one else answered or argued, which annoyed Beat, but while they were staring at him Masaru quickly pressed a button on his phone, which sent the Objective. A few seconds later they got the beeps which signified the Objective had arrived.

"Go to Lapin Angelique and get Shiki some new clothes. You have one hour, fail and face erasure." Rhyme read it out loud to them.

They all shrugged and left for the gothic clothing store. Once inside they were surprised (except for MasaNeku) to see that no one was there

"Well now what are we supposed to do?" Shiki asked, hopelessness present in her voice.

"Well you know…" Ketsueki walked into the store behind them. **"Ever since I was a little boy, dressing up has always been my greatest joy."** Ketsueki led them into the back of the store, where there were several sewing supplies, fabrics, and unfinished clothes.** "But when it's time to be discreet there's one thing you just can't beat, and that's a strapless, backless, classical little black dress." **Ketsueki pulled out a half finished gothic dress.** "Well first you go rip rip rip." **The Conductor ripped part of the dress so that it was a bit more revealing** "Then you go snip snip snip." **He cut off some black fabric so he could finish the unfinished parts of the dress.** "And split it up the hip hip hip. And as you strip strip strip, you shiver and quiver for that soft caress. As you slip slip slip, into that little black dress." **After he finished sewing the dress it was now exactly as the Conductor had described it at the beginning of the song.

"**That minimal, criminal, sinful little black dress." **Shiki took the dress and went into one of the changing rooms in the store.

"**Let's face it Mac that basic black is coming back." **Rhyme randomly sang to Beat.

"**Let's face it Mac that basic black is coming back. **Beat replied.

"**Let's face it Mac that basic black is coming back." **Both brother and sister sang at the same time.

"**That minimal, criminal, sinful, little black dress." **Shiki finished the song after stepping out of the changing room.

Aside from putting on the dress, Shiki had also removed her glasses and put on more make-up.

"Wow Shiki you look beautiful." MasaNeku complimented her, causing her to blush.

While Neku had been strapped into the asylum chair he had fallen asleep, and in the next minute he wished that he had stayed that way. He saw the Sasaki siblings, who had been assigned to watch over him, do a strange thing with their elbows before they began making-out.

"Are you two inbred? Because that would explain a lot." Neku remarked.

Albatross stopped kissing his sister to face Neku, clearly upset. He walked over to the teenager and punched him in the face as hard as he could.

"And what the hell is that supposed to mean!" Albatross demanded.

"I mean you two are letting a dangerous mental patient run a city." Neku explained.

The siblings had devilish grins, while they had been physically torturing Neku while he was under their care, they could now psychologically do it.

"Would you mind explaining to us how he is a dangerous mental patient?" Kurohime's voice was filled with fake innocence.

"**Masaru was bad even as a child everybody could tell, everyone said if you don't get straight you'll surely go to hell. But he just didn't care, he was an outlaw by the time that he was ten years old, just a prankster." **Neku began reluctantly singing about his evil twin.

"**A juvenile gangster." **Albatross and Kurohime added in.

"**His teachers didn't understand they kicked him out of school at a tender early age just because he didn't want to learn things." **Neku kept singing.

"**Had other interests?" **The Sasaki siblings asked/sang.

"**He liked to burn things." **Neku replied grimly, remembering the time when his brother burnt down a store near their house.

"**The lady down the block, she had a radio that my brother wanted oh so bad, so he took it the first chance he had, and then he shot her in the leg," **Neku paused singing, the music changing into the chorus.** "but this is what she said: He's only a lad, you really can't blame him."**

"**Only a lad, society made him." **Kurohime and Albatross sang.

"**Only a lad, he's our responsibility. Only a lad, he really couldn't help it." **Neku again.

"**Only a lad, he didn't want to do it." **The siblings sang the line after Neku.

"**Only a lad, he's underprivileged and abused, perhaps a little bit confused." **There was a pause in Neku's singing for a saxophone(?) solo.** "Our parents gave up they couldn't influence his attitude. Nobody could help that little man had not gratitude. But when he stole the car, nobody dreamed that he would try to take it so far." **Neku continued singing, this time about the event that separated the brothers.** "He didn't mean to hit the poor man, who had to go and die. It made the judge cry: Only a lad, he really couldn't help it."**

"**Only a lad, he didn't want to do it." **Kurohime sang.

"**Only a lad, he's underprivileged and abused, perhaps a little bit confused." **Neku sang about the defense his brother's lawyer used.

"**It's not his fault that he can't behave, society's made him go astray, perhaps if you were nice he'd go away."** Albatross and Kurohime sang this line to Neku.

"**Perhaps he'll go away, he'll go away?" **Neku realized at this point that Masaru had already told the two models the entire story.** Hey there brother, you really don't fool me, you get away with murder and you think it's funny! You don't give a damn if we live or if we die, hey there Masaru, I hope you fry!" **Neku shouted, hoping that his brother could hear him.

"So what happened after that?" Albatross asked Neku.

"Well, I explained to the judge that my brother was batshit insane, and so they snt him to an asylum to get rehabilitated or something." Neku explained.

"Rehabilitation? Is that how he died?" Albatross asked. (1)

"Actually I have no idea." Neku shrugged. "Since I got him sent to an asylum my brother vowed to kill me, so I just sorta stopped talking to him."

_Mr. Monday: Alright, another shitty chapter is done. Please review._

_That's an Idiocracy reference in case you were confused._


	7. The Best Song in the World

_Mr. Monday: There's no actual song in this chapter, it mostly just follows the Reapers._

Chapter 7, The Best Song in the World:

Ketsueki, Joshua, BJ, Tehno, and 777 were all sitting in the Dead God's Pad to talk about the musical, Joshua had called the band in a few minutes ago and Joshua had introduced them to the Conductor.

"Nice to meet you, my name is Ketsueki Mikoto; I'm the new Conductor of Shibuya and also musical director." Ketsueki introduced himself to the Reapers.

"Wait a minute, you're the Conductor? Why weren't we told anything? And what the hell does 'musical director mean?" The clearly confused 777 asked.

"Well you see, the Angels think I'm incompetent or something so they're judging a Reaper's Game to see if I can go a week without doing something wrong. Obviously the only way to prove to them how great I am is to have a musical game, and Ketsueki is the guy in charge of making the music." Joshua explained, expecting it to make perfect sense.

"Wouldn't it just be easier just to actually do the Game right without doing something completely retarded?" BJ asked.

"NO!" Ketsueki shouted for some reason. "You see boys, I was like you once, I was naïve and thought that my artistic ambitions would all work out and that the Angels wanted a plain old game." By now Ketsueki had stood behind them and put his arms on their shoulders, making the Reapers visibly uncomfortable. "However, after my city was erased I learned my lesson, and now all I want to do is make sure that a major tragedy doesn't happen to someone else." The whole speech sounded like it had been practiced.

"Right..." 777 removed Ketsueki's arm from around his shoulder. "So anyways, what type of music do you do?"

"I do anger, pain, fear, and aggression." Ketsueki had paused between each word and briefly stared off into space for whatever reason.

"Right…Well we're a band." 777 explained, although he was pretty sure that Ketsueki knew that.

"Yeah, and you see, the real reason we brought you here is because we need a favor of you. The Angels will only be impressed if we have a great finale, so we need you three to write the best song in the world in three days." Joshua explained to the Reapers.

"Wait what? That's impossible." BJ was clearly confused.

"No it isn't, just do a lot of drugs or something and you'll be fine." Joshua reassured them.

"If we could have written the best song in the world that easily don't you think we would have done it already?" 777 asked, although Joshua clearly didn't understand how 'music' or 'writing' worked.

"Whatever you have to do just do it." Joshua shrugged, then forced the band to leave.

Kurohime, Albatross, Kariya, and Uzuki were all sitting in the Dead God's Pad together, waiting for something that they apparently needed to talk about with the higher-ups. So far the room had been completely silent, Kariya didn't care enough to say anything, Kariya was trying to come up with a clever insult towards the new Reapers, Albatross was content with his usual smug grin, and Kurohime was just bored. Finally Albatross decided to break the silence.

"Ketsueki and Joshua are probably firing you two and allowing us to replace you." He said.

Kariya shrugged, but Uzuki was a bit less relaxed.

"Yeah right! You two suck as Reapers and you look like Tim Burton characters." She scoffed.

"THESE ARE DARK STAR CLOTHES!" The twins shouted in unison, although why they would get so offended over clothes was unclear.

"Kurohime, Albatross!" Ketsueki called for the twin from another room.

Both Goth Reapers looked angry still, but left.

"What the hell was that about? Why did they call us here if they didn't need us?" Uzuki asked her partner.

"Who cares? They probably have to do more of those songs." Kariya replied.

Joshua walked into the room where the two Reapers were sitting, although he had no idea why they were there.

"What are you two doing here? You should be watching the Players or something!" Joshua, who looked like a nervous wreck, explained to them.

"So how are we going to do this?" 777 asked his band mates, they had been sitting in their recording studio trying to figure out how to write the best song in the world.

"Well we should probably start by not being Japanese." Tehno said.

"And why is that?" 777 asked.

"It's like a scientific fact that 100% of Japanese music is awful." Tehno replied.

"We could go on a wacky journey to find a guitar pick that's actually Satan's tooth." BJ suggested.

"Wait a minute…That's it!" 777 had figured out the answer to their problems.

"Really?" BJ was excited because for once he had a good idea.

"No, but I've got a great idea from that." 777 explained, hoping that in this game's mythology there was an opposite end to the spectrum. "What we need to do is ask the Devil to give us the ability to play the best song in the world." 777 explained.

After about five minutes of internet browsing they found a guide on how to sell their souls to Satan, and after another five minutes they had all the necessary pentagrams covering their studio.

"Klaatu verakta niktu!" They all shouted the magic spell they saw on the internet. There was a flash of red light, and they could hear heavy metal guitar riffs playing in the background. In the largest circle in front of them they could Satan. Except the author didn't feel like improvising a Danny Elfman Devil so instead it looked like the Devil from the Pick of Destiny.

"The fuck do you guys want!" The Devil demanded, shouting for no real reason.

"We want the power to play…"

"Listen, if I have to hear the phrase 'the best song in the world' again I'm going to kill you three!" The Devil interrupted 777. "Anyways, do you know who I am exactly!" The Devil demanded.

"Umm…A giant red dickhead who keeps shouting?" Tehno guessed.

"NO!" The Devil shouted, again. "I am the Devil, the Prince of Darkness. You three are some mediocre Reaper bands who think that I help anyone who calls me out of Hell."

"Well, don't you?" 777 asked.

"Actually I do. I kind of forget why I even got mad at you in the first place." The Devil sighed. "So if you sign this contract," A giant scroll contract appeared in Satan's hand. "Your souls will belong to me and you'll be able to play the best song in the world." The Devil sounded less like the ultimate evil and more like a lawyer or something.

"DEAL!" All three Reapers shouted in unison.

They signed the contracts with magical pens that also appeared out of nowhere, and five seconds later the Devil and all of the satanic symbols they had put everywhere disappeared. They all did get a bitchin pentagram tattoo on their wrists.

"Is there something wrong with me if I can still see all the little designs we made even though they're gone?" BJ asked.

"That sounds like a personal problem, why are you putting that in the plot?" 777 inquired.

"Just need some input from other people." BJ replied, although this response mystified the other Reapers.

Uzuki had dragged Kariya into her apartment, although when Kariya asked if she was hitting on him he was smacked. As soon as they got to her apartment Uzuki immediately went online and looked up Dark Star on Wikipedia. There were two results, a comic book company owned by a massive wanker named Damien Knox, and a clothing company. Uzuki clicked on the link to the clothing company.

"Dark Star clothing company, a Japanese clothing company, formerly owned by Ketsueki Mikoto. It was known for its gothic style, and commonly featured models and siblings Ken "Albatross" Sasaki and Kurohime Sasaki. The company faced financial problems after the rising popularity of Hot Topic, and closed after it failed to branch out and get another store in the town Shibuya." Uzuki read aloud.

"What's your point?" Kariya sighed.

"There's more: After it closed its founder Ketsueki Mikoto was sent to the Denton Hospital for the Batshit Insane because of his apparent spiral into madness evidenced by his Wily Coyote-like revenge plots on Shibuya. He disappeared from the asylum a week later, along with patient Masaru Sakuraba." Uzuki finished reading.

_Mr. Monday: So there were no Players, but I couldn't think of anything important for them to do._ _And I really do need a second opinion._


End file.
